Lilo & Stitch Episodes!
by HaunterFan122
Summary: This is basically the episodes from SpongeBob's episodes with Lilo and Stitch characters roleplaying! I only do for my three fave episodes: The Paper, Chocolate (Cadbury) with Nuts and I'm with Stupid! OC later in the next episode/chapter!


**Lilo & Stitch** **belongs to Disney! SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to Nickelodeon!**

**This has to be my favorite SpongeBob episode! But the dialouge is different from the episode as I don't know what they said (I'll put '*' when the dialouge is different.) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode: The Paper!**

It was a bright sunny day at Kuauai Town. Came out at the door in the house, Evile who was carrying a folding chair, walked out from the house. He then placed the chair down while unfolding it and sit on it.

"Ah... time to relax!" he said. Then, he pulled out a wrapping paper from his extended hand, which is a bubblegum, he unwrapped it, stuff the bubblegum in his mouth and finally he throw the wrapping paper away while blowing a bubble from his mouth.

The wrapping paper landed at Stitch's house. **(the experiments have their own house now) **Then, Stitch, who opened the door, he noticed the wrapping paper. He know this wrapping belongs to Evile's. So, he called out.

"Evile!" Stitch called out.

Evile then spit out the bubblegum. "Well, time to go."

He fold the chair and went to his house. Before, he reached the doorknob, Stitch called out as ran towards his house.

"Evile! Evile! Wait!" Stitch shouted.

"Now what?" Evile asked, before turning to Stitch.

"You dropped this little piece of paper."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, I figured you probably want it back."

"What's the big deal? It's only garbage."

"Garbage? But Evile, in the right hand this paper will make it fun if you use it*****. A treasure full of..."

"Garbage!" Evile snapped out.

"So, you don't want it?" Stitch asked.

"Right!" Evile replied, closing door and walked away.

"Does that mean I can have it?" Stitch asked again.

"Yes! By all mean, take it!" Evile replied back, when the telephone rang, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Do you sure?" a voice who belongs to Stitch's asked.

This making Evile discomfort. "Yes! And the final time, I don't want that paper! It yours forever and ever!"

He hang up the phone and placed his hand on his forehead, thinking it was all over. But it was not!

Stitch came out from nowhere under the table and asked the same question, much to Evile's surprised.

"Get out!" Evile shouted. Stitch started to ask/talk but was cut off by Evile when he yelled: "GET OUT!" he shoved Stitch out from his door.

"Last time to change your mind, Evile." Stitch said.

"Take it, Stitch. Take it please. And promised me no matter how much you beg and plead and cry. Don't give that paper back to me. Ever!" Evile explained. **(more or less)**

So, I take as a possible notes*****?" Stitch asked, however Evile ignored him as he closed the door and walked away. "Evile? Evile? Okay, Evile, I promised I will have to keep!"

Stitch who was outside of Evile's house, looking at the paper. "Ah, Mr. Paper, how you are lucky to have a friend **(or cousin. You guys decide!) **like Evile."

Inside, Evile walked to his room and picked up a ukulele, as he was about to practice strumming a ukulele, Stitch's laughed can be heard from his window. Evile ignored him and started to strum a ukulele. Once again, Stitch's laughed become more louder, making Evile stop strumming a ukulele. He then walked to his window and opened it.

"What is that all racking about*****?!" Evile yelled from his window.

"Sorry for bothering Evile but me and Mr. paper are having so much fun*****!" Stitch said as he started to laugh... again.

Evile looked at him, uninterested and closed the window. He walked to his ukulele to continue his practice.

How can someone have fun with such a piece of paper?" he complained, as he picked up a ukulele ad started to strum the strings.

Everything sounds peaceful for Evile until... Stitch is laughing once more. His laughed was so loud that Evile got irritated and stopped strumming a ukulele.

"What he could possibly doing with that paper?" he wondered. He looked out from his window again.

Outside, Stitch along with Gigi **(she lives with Stitch not with Myrtle) **are at their frontyard. Stitch was swaying around with the paper.

He then placed the paper behind him again and started to tied it to his neck. **(Bad English!) **"Hey, Gigi! Guess what I am?"

Gigi cannot speak, so she can only says 'woof'.

"I know that Gigi but I am also... Super Stitch*****! The strongest experiment!" he said, with a more maly voice. "See, here's my cape." he blew the cape with his mouth multiple times.

"Super trog, more like it." Evile taunted.

"Now, I'm Stitch the Tarzan*****! Stitch exclaimed as he jump and cried like a real tarzan. **(not a Tarzan from 'Disney')**

Evile, who was now outside of his house, hiding behind the tree and looked at Stitch. He looked unimpressed at him.

"Stitch the Tarzan*** **calling all the animal friends!" Stitch yelled as he making all the animals noises.

Gigi looked at him and she says 'bark' this time.

"You're right, Gigi. I am not a tarzan*****." Stitch said. 'Now, I am box of army supplies! Will help people in need*****!" he then jumped from the roof and released a paper like parachute from his back. Evile just stared at him.

"And now I'm being a bullfighter*****. Todo, todo, Gigi! Todo*****!" Gigi doesn't even move so Stitch shoved her with his leg and making Gigi passes through the paper. "Yay! Hurray!"

Evile looked at him again and raised his eyebrows.

"Now with some impression, a guy with a moustache!" Stitch said as he placed the paper on his nose. "Look at me, I'm guy with moustache."

"A pirate with a eyepatch!" he then placed the paper on his left eye. "Arrr! I'm a pirate!"

"A regular guy with an eyepatch! Arrr! I am not a pirate!"

"What a moron is he*****." Evile complained again.

Stitch placed the paper on top of his head and titled his head to side to side. But the paper accidentally insert Stitch's left ear, however he blow **(or hold? You decide!)** his breath and the paper came out from his right ear. But the paper insert his left ear again, so he have to do the same thing over and over again until the paper keeps inserting his both ears.

"How did he do that?" Evile wondered, somehow look impressed.

"Look, Gigi! Origami!" Stitch said as he put the paper inside in his mouth and started to chewing. He keeps chewing until the paper came out from his mouth with a different shapes such as bird, snowflake and paper dolls.

"Hey, that paper does seems like fun." Evile said, but he then realized what he just said. "What am I saying?"

He then walked to his door ad he entered in his house. "I am such an idiot. Stitch probably and his HIS dumb paper."

He sat down and picked up the book that says _'Boring Digest'_. "Reading _'Boring_ Digest'*****. That's fun!" he then started to read and he laughed. "This is so...*****."

However, he was interrupted by Stitch who was laughing outside. Evile then looked concerned either he wants to play with THAT paper or not.

Next scene, Evile then having a bath with his rubber ducky.

"See, it's so much fun taking a bath." he was enjoyed, until a paper plane flew into Evile's window as it spins around Evile multiple times before shooting at the rubber ducky. **(not really.) **The paper plane then flew out. Evile's rubber ducky sank into the tub. Evile just frowned.

The next scene, Evile was painting the fruits.

"Painting fruits. There's nothing more fun than painting fruits. This is more fun that anything." he was painting the fruits beautifully, until Stitch's laughed interrupting once more.

Evile looked very concerned again as he looked away from the painting. A few seconds when Evile looked at the painting, he gasped. He accidentally painted himself with a piece of paper on his nose, making it look likes a moustache.

Evile was so angry that he picked up the painting and threw it on the floor while stomping on it. It takes a few seconds for him to calm down. But Stitch was laughing again, making Evile lose his temper.

"I'll prove that paper is not fun!" he cried out.

He went outside and whistled. "I'm having fun." he was playing a paddle ball. **(a ball with a string attached to a paddle. Google it if you don't know!)**

But for Stitch, he was also doing the same thing as Evile but without touching or swinging."Isn't great*****?" Evile looked stunned as he stopped playing a paddle ball.

Stitch was having too much fun with the paper.

"Okay, Stitch, how about this one?" Evile asked as he showed his puppet with the version of himself. "Hey, Mr. Evile, what happen when you have four arms?" **(he DOES have four arms, so as Stitch.)**

"I don't know but did you look at the mirror lately?" Evile was mimicking the puppet. But with his puppet's answer, Evile looked at it in confusion. "What did you say...?"

Stitch laughed. "That's a great joke, Evile! Now let me try." he folded the paper in half to make look likes a mouth. "Do you have a good jokes, Mr. Paper?"

"What happens to a paper when it fell into the ocean?" Stitch was mimicking his paper-puppet.

"I don't know. What happens to paper when it fell into the ocean?" Stitch asked his paper-puppet-mouth.

"It was all washed up!" this joke make Stitch laughed. The crowd of people came out from nowhere, laughing along with him. The crowd then disappeared.

Evile the throw his puppet on the ground and walked off.

Then, Evile was riding on his alien spacecar.

"I'm having so much fun with my NEW spacecar." he said. "Hey, Stitch, can your stupid paper do this?"

Evile then frowned when he saw Stitch was flying with his paper at his finger. Stitch put his fingers under his chin and he reply: "Nope." he then flew off.

Evile then make a U-Turn and crash into his house. He walked outside with a ukulele in his hand.

"Well, you can't play a music with a piece of paper!" he shouted, as he started to strum his ukulele.

Stitch came over and watched Evile strumming the ukulele. When, Evile stopped strumming, Stitch clapped his hands.

"Hurray! Hurray! That was great, Evile! All those wrong notes you plays make it's sounds original." this answered making Evile's shocked.

"What? I didn't play any wrong notes!" Evile snapped out as he started to strum his ukulele again.

"Yes, are you playing like this?" Stitch said, as he played a clarinet with the paper. "or nearly goes like this?" he now playing like a harmonica.

"I just practicing my notes all by myself*****." Stitch then started to play a various instrument with a paper. Evile then throwed his ukulele away.

Ah, nothing like that playing with a piece of paper, right Evile?" Stitch asked.

"Give me my paper back! Now, let go of it!" Evile demanded as he tried to pull a paper from Stitch's hand multiple times, but his hand won't let the paper go.

"I can't!" Stitch said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Evile asked.

"I can't. You promised me no matter how much I beg and plead and cry, you'll said never return this paper back to you. Ever!" Stitch explained.

"I'll never said anything like that."

"Sure, you did Evile, look!" Stitch said as he using a paper to make it look likes a film with Evile in it. **(Once again: Bad English!)**

_"Take it, Stitch. Take it please. And promised me no matter how much you beg and plead and cry. Don't give that paper back to me. Ever!"_

"So, do you want to see it again?" Stitch asked.

"No! I don't want to see it again! Just give me that paper!" Evile demanded.

"Sorry, Evile. But I should get going." Stitch said as he walked away.

"Wait, maybe we trade for something! Umm... something." Evile extended his hand and walked towards Stitch. "Wait, Stitch, wait! I'll give you an offer!"

Wow! A pocket link! You want me to trade? A paper for link?" Stitch said.

"Not the link! It's a rubber band!" Evile corrected.

"A rubber band? Do I dare?" Stitch looked concerned.

"Go, dare! Dare!" Evile said quickly.

"Okay!" he reached his hand to Evile's arm but he then realized something. "Oh, I get it you were testing me. Don't worry, Evile, I won't let you down! A promise is a promise!"

"Listen, you! You're not going anywhere until we'll strike a deal!" Evile shouted.

Then, Evile was carrrying his stuffs, even his house with a wagon and placed them on Stitch's house.

"Now, that's the last of it!" Evile said, as he approached to Stitch, who was sweating. "I'll give you everything I have!"

Stitch then looked at the paper then his house. "Oh, Evile, is this part of your test? Cause it really getting harder, harder to keep my promise!"

"Okay, the blaster!" he then grabbed the blaster from his back and give it to Stitch. "Take it! Take my blaster!"

"Evile's blaster! I always love this blaster! Okay, okay, I'll trade!" Stitch said, as he snatch Evile's blaster. "I can break a promise with this. Hey, Evile, do you want your other stuff cause this is all I need."

"You can have all that junk cause I got this!" Evile snatched the paper from Stitch's hand. "I've got the paper and you got all my useless garbage. You can't have it!"

Evile then went to his spot.** (which is his house, but his house was traded away to Stitch.)**

"What should I do first thing with the paper?" Evile wondered. "I know! Impression! A guy with a piece paper on his nose!" he was making a joke with a paper on his nose until...

"Aha! Wait!" Evile then put his paper in his mouth and started to chew. When, the paper come out, the paper was all ruined, making an audience 'boos' at the background. Evile then grabbed the paper from his mouth and squeeze it to let the excess saliva dripped off.

"How about helicopter?" he placed the paper on his finger. "Gentlemen, start your engine! I'm flying!" Evile tried many times to make him fly but it failed.

Then, a sound from clarinet, which is Gigi playing it, came from Stitch's house as Stitch clean his blaster, making Evile stared at them. He frowned and turned away.

"Wait!" Evile turned around again. "More impression! An alien throw a piece of paper on the ground and an alien stomped on the piece of paper."

He picked the paper. "I'm an alien everything he owns..."

Suddenly, Reuben walked towards Evile.

"A worthless piece of paper," Reuben said as took a piece of paper from Evile's hand. "thanks, it's what I need, Evile."

Reuben making a bubble with his mouth when it blow, he grabbed the bubblegum from his mouth and placed it in the paper and throw it away into a dustbin. He then walked towards Stitch's house. "Nice blaster, Stitch."

It was very silent around Evile's spot until he broke the silence. "Did anyone have any sunscream?"

* * *

**It turned out pretty well, I guess? Sorry, for my English. Next episode is coming soon! Please R&R (read and reviews!)**


End file.
